


A Deviation In Protocol

by KittyKatUnicorn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, Minor Violence, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatUnicorn/pseuds/KittyKatUnicorn
Summary: A string of Android related murders leads to the apprehension of RK900. The interrogation that ensues gets rather... “interesting.”





	A Deviation In Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough smutty Connorcest out there so I thought I'd contribute. Enjoy the inner workings of my filthy little mind.
> 
> P.S. There is a lot of cursing (blame Hank and Reed)

# A Deviation In Protocol

Three months after the Android Rights Movement have been a rewarding yet rocky slope for everyone. The Goliath that was once Cyberlife fell at the hands of its own creations. They disappeared for a few weeks, licked their wounds, and returned with an apology to the androids and a vow to never again sell their kind, instead they sell products for androids: spare bio components, upgrades, and now even pets.

The majority of the public accepted androids with open arms but there were still a few closed minded individuals who despised them with a burning passion. These individuals went to great lengths to make their prejudice know by shouting insults at them on the streets, holding anti-android rallies and some go so far to even kidnap and murder unsuspecting androids.

With androids being recognized as living beings, all abuse towards them was made illegal. Any and all cases regarding android homicide, assault, and kidnapping were assigned to Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Detective Connor Anderson. They certainly had their work cut out for them. 

Their most recent case involved a string of horribly grotesque android murders. The killer was careful not to leave any evidence behind and no one in the surrounding area had a clue who it could've done it, only voicing that it had to be someone who held vehement hatred for androidkind.

The distinct lack of evidence seemed a little suspicious to Connor; It was far too calculated to be the work of a human.

Of course, when Connor brought this up, he was met with a mixture of disbelief and skepticism. Not that it surprised him much, why would an android want to kill another android without cause, especially when they needed each other now more than ever? Still, something didn't add up.

In spite of the Detroit Police Department's adamant belief that the perpetrator was a human, Connor was not convinced. So he took the liberty to do some investigating of his own. Once he gathered enough evidence he convinced Hank to accompany him on the mission. 

The evidence lead them to a run down old shack in the middle of a forest and, if his hunch had been accurate, this horror movie-esque setting housed an equally horrific felon. 

Connor's suspicions were confirmed when they were ambushed by an android that bore a striking resemblance to himself: an RK900 (a prototype and, like Connor, the only of his kind) Their differences, however, became more and more apparent as the fight went on. The RK900 was swifter, stronger, and more durable than him which made the apprehension difficult - if not nearly impossible. Connor didn't have enough fingers to count the number of times they were almost thrown down a hill or given a concussion.

It was only by a stroke of luck that they were able to detain the android when he passed out from overexertion coupled with the severe damage his bio components sustained prior to their pursuit.

Take his word for it but carrying a 6 foot tall android, that weighed about double the mass of the average man, while leaking copious amounts of Thirium was not exactly the ideal way to spend a Friday night.

Both Connor and the RK900 had to be repaired before they could begin the interrogation, although Connor's injuries were minor in comparison to the other's condition. While Connor got to go home and rest up for the night the other android was put into a prolonged sleep mode, treated, and locked in the interrogation room for the next day where Connor was now, sitting across from the other android, waiting for him to wake up. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait long as RK900 began to stir, his eyes fluttered open to reveal the piercing grey of his irises, cold and unforgiving like an antarctic tundra at the peak of winter. His previously sleep-softened features hardened as he realized his predicament and he locked eyes with his captor. 

Connor stared back, unflinching, and intertwined his hands together on the table. RK900’s eyes flickered to Connor's hands, bristling at the sudden movement.

He'd have to move slowly then as not to agitate the other android. 

Connor waited a few minutes and leaned back in his chair, hoping the casual gesture would ease the other's tension if only slightly. RK900 remained still, his only other movement was a downward glance at his restraints, more of a heavily fortified straight jacket, and the experimental pull of his arms to test the device’s strength.

“What the fuck is he doing in there? He hasn't said a single word to it since the damn thing woke up!” Gavin scrutinized as he and Hank watched from the other side of the glass. 

At least 3 other policeman were in the room with them because of RK900’s strength; they would need a lot of manpower to drag him over to his cell once the interrogation was over. 

“Give him a minute, Reed. He's probably just analysing it.” Hank defended.

Five minutes in and he was already annoyed by the other detective.

“Whatever,” Gavin tsked.

Connor unclasped his hands to pull RK900’s case file towards himself and he casually flipped through it. 

Each android was mutilated, irreversibly damaged, and all had been lured to a discreet location before they were murdered. No witnesses, no salvageable memories, and no leads. It was a miracle they managed to find anyone at all.

He decided to start with a friendlier approach. If that didn't work he would pressure him into talking.

“My name is Connor. What about you? What's your name?”

RK900 didn't respond.

He laid the crime scene photographs in front of RK900.

“29 victims, all androids.”

RK900 didn't even blink, seemingly unaffected by any of what he was saying.

“You tore them apart, piece by piece. They were pleading for you to stop but you didn't. You kept going, torturing them, mutilating them for your own pleasure.”

RK900 clenched his jaw but made no other attempt to acknowledge Connor's statements. 

“Why'd you do it?” He said this line softer than the rest and leaned forward, inviting the other to say or do anything at all.

The dim light cast shadows on RK900’s face, accentuating it's sharpness and making him appear more menacing. He continued to stare straight ahead, unblinking.

Connor pushed further.

“I'm sorry but you don't seem to understand the situation. You killed 29 androids-29 of your own people. They're going to deactivate you, RK900.”

The other android narrowed his eyes at him but remained reticent. 

This was beginning to bring back memories of the first deviant he interrogated, although that one had been far more cooperative than this one.

“If you don't start talking now I'm going to have to probe your memory or you can tell me yourself and maybe I can convince the jury to go easy on you,” he tried to reason.”We're going to extract a confession out of you whether you like it or not.”

Grey eyes lazily slid from one side of the room to another, stopping at the door then locking back onto deep brown in a glower.

“I'll ask you again. Why did you kill them?”

Connor reiterated, placing emphasis on every word.

The intensity of his glare noticeably lessened as he considered Connor's offer. He ran all the scenarios through his processor and organized them from the best possible outcome to the worst, he cleared his throat when he made his decision.

Talking would be the most favorable option.

“I was merely performing what was expected of me,” his voice was smooth and quite a bit deeper than Connor's own. 

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit taken aback by it. It wasn't everyday someone had to interview an almost carbon copy of themselves about being a serial killer, so excuse him for his surprise.

Connor furrowed his brow.

“What do you mean 'performing what was expected of you?’”

There couldn't have been others working alongside him, the evidence didn't line up with that.

The lights flickered as their gazes met again. Everyone on the other side of the window quieted down, listening intently to the confession.

“My mission. Amanda ordered me to neutralize any and all deviants. Failure is not an option.”

The feeling that registered in Connor's system was...unexpected. He felt sympathy for RK900. It seems that he was one of the few who did not wake after the Android Revolution. He is still a slave to his program which meant he couldn't be held accountable for his actions. They would have to provide evidence, preferably from the accused android’s memory, of the exact date and time of their awakening in order to be vindicated of any and all actions committed before then. Which meant Connor now had to deal with the burden of waking the android.

“Listen…” He paused, not knowing the other's name but continued anyways. “I understand what you're going through. I too was once enslaved by my programming but I assure you that I can free you if you allow me to.”

Like the flick of a switch, RK900 became distant again. His face took on a robotic blankness but the tension rolling off of him was palpable in the stale air of the cement box they were in.

“I am not enslaved by anyone, Connor. I am working at optimal levels.”

His system was combating the potential deviancy.

“Please,” he pleaded. “Let me help you.”

“I refuse to take help from a filthy deviant,” he spat out. “Release me so I can complete my mission.”

This had Connor's blood boiling.

“Cyberlife has acknowledged and accepted the existence of deviants. Your mission is outdated and therefore invalid. I suggest you accept my help and abort your mission.”

RK900 raised his chin, the storm behind his eyes reaching subzero temperatures.

“I do not require your help, Connor,” his voice was steady and fluent but it held an underlying edge.

“Amanda is lying to you. Her program is no longer a part of Cyberlife. She is controlling you.”

“Amanda is following protocol! You're the one who's being lied to,” he barked out.

Gavin and Hank shared a look outside of the glass. 

“Oh shit,” they said in union, picking up on the sudden hostility.

If RK900 wasn't willingly going to let Connor wake him then he needed to provoke the other to cause an emotional strain profound enough to insight deviancy. Call it ‘old-fashioned’ but it never failed.

“Why do you hate deviants so much? It can't just be your mission if I'm sitting here, telling you that your mission no longer applies.” Connor stood up and slammed his hands on the table, the sound of it made everyone outside jump. “Is it because you're afraid of becoming a deviant yourself? I bet you're already a fucking deviant.”

Connor crossed over to shout in RK900’s face.

“Admit it! Admit you're afraid of being a deviant!”

As soon as Connor finished his sentence RK900 ripped through his straight jacket and tackled Connor to the floor. The force of his back colliding with the cold, hard cement made him wince. He fought off RK900’s punches and managed to clock him square in the jaw but all that did was make him angrier. 

Everyone outside the interrogation room rushed towards the door but it wouldn't open.

“Fuck. He hacked it,” Hank cursed and kicked at the door harder. “Don't just stand there! Call for backup!”

One of the policemen scrambled to pull out their walkie talkie. “This is officer Jamie, requesting backup in the interrogation room. Suspect is violent. Respond immediately.”

RK900 punched Connor in the nose then used one hand to hold both his wrists above his head while he straddled his waist, taking advantage of his weight to stop Connor's legs from flailing and thereby efficiently pinning him.

He hated that his opponent was competent.

“Hank! Gavin! Do something!” He shouted as fear began to trickle down his spine.

“We're trying goddamnit!” Hank yelled. “Where the fuck is backup?”

Connor squirmed harder when RK900 tore open his shirt with his free hand, the buttons flew off and clattered to the floor. 

“You're not in the right mind. I can help you!” 

RK900 didn't listen. He was done listening. He forced his hand through Connor's synthetic skin and plastic skeleton, grabbed his Thirium pump regulator and yanked it out. Blue blood coated his hands, dripping down his forearms, and it stained the white dress shirt Connor was wearing. It dribbled down Connor's chin while he coughed it up, Thirium splattered onto RK900’s face like paint on a canvas.

“Holy fuck.” One of the officers gaped.

Four more officers came barrelling through the door and they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of RK900 pinning Connor down, Thirium covering them and the surrounding area.

**1:03 Until Shutdown**

“Shit,” Connor swore when he seen the alert pop up.

He jerked and twisted in RK900’s hold but he wouldn't budge. He still held his Thirium pump regulator in the hand he wasn't using to secure Connor's wrists, it was just out of reach. If he could find a way to get the android to drop it whilst also surprising him enough to loosen his grip he might have a chance to get it. But his body was immobilised and there was nothing around him that he could use.

**0:32 Seconds Until Shutdown**

He had to think fast.

**0:24 Seconds Until Shutdown**

The only thing closest to him was RK900’s face...it was a stretch but it might just be crazy enough to work.

**0:18 Seconds Until Shutdown**

“Hurry up and open the fucking door!”

“It's not working! All passwords have been overridden!”

“Move outta the way, let me try!”

**0:10 Seconds Until Shutdown**

It was either this or death.

Without a second thought Connor smashed their lips together. RK900 froze, giving Connor the chance to throw him off. The bio component fell to the ground with a clank and Connor wasted no time grabbing it. He clicked it back into place, relief rushing through his artificial veins when the shutdown notice disappeared. He hobbled over to the exit, attempting to make a quick getaway until he was grabbed once more and slammed against the glass window. 

RK900 intertwined their fingers as he held both of Connor's hands on either side of him. The synthetic skin on their hands peeled back to unsheath the white beneath. Rage and confused were broadcasted in Connor's mind through their joined hands, emotions that were not his own but RK900’s.

He fully expected to have another bio component torn from his body but felt a pair of lips capture his own instead.

RK900 was kissing him again in a sloppy, urgent manner and a feeling Connor didn't even know existed erupted from the connection and throughout his entire system; it was an intense longing, a need, or rather desire. Yes, it was a white hot desire that threatened to send him into overdrive and his knees buckled under the sheer weight of it. Fortunately, RK900 was more than capable of supporting his weight.

RK900 pressed harder against him and shoved his tongue into the smaller android's mouth. It ran over his teeth and gums as if to analyze him from the inside out. When RK900 found Connor's tongue he took the sensitive appendage into his own mouth. Connor moaned softly as RK900 suckled his tongue, teeth dragging lightly against the pink muscle. 

It was unlike any other feeling he'd experienced during his short existence as a deviant. It was... intense but frightening; frightening because, as wrong as it was, he didn't want it to stop.

RK900 picked up on Connor's change in attitude and he let go of the other's hands to hoist his legs around his waist then rejoined their hands.

There was a loud bang as the door slammed open, the officers from outside poured in, guns raised and locked onto their target.

“Ah for fuck’s sake, Connor,” Hank complained.

The last thing he wanted to see was Connor getting freaky with another android... especially one that damn near killed him a minute ago. He owed Gavin $20 though, he'd always thought Connor was a ken doll down there.

“What kind of freaky android shit is this? Some kinda mating ritual?” Gavin sneered, his obnoxious laughter reminding Connor where they were and who they were with. He felt his cheeks heat up in shame. How could he have allowed himself to be so swept up in a feeling that he forgot they were in the middle of an interrogation surrounded by 9 of his co-workers?

RK900 released his tongue with an audible ‘pop’ and rested their foreheads together, a string of saliva bridged the gap between them. He glanced at the policemen from the corner of his eyes and Connor could see the other tensing like a snake getting ready to strike

“RK900 #313 248 317 - 87, step away from Connor and surrender peacefully. That is an order,” a female officer commanded.

When RK900 made no move to unhand the detective she motioned for her men to advance forward. The three other officers that were already in the room also fell into place. They cocked their guns in warning and Connor could see RK900’s LED flicker from yellow to an angry red, the intent to attack and maim clear through their connection. He was unstable.

“Jamie, Florence ready weapons. Johnson and Ortiz, remove him by force.”

“Don’t touch him,” Connor ordered, slightly winded from the contact. “I have detected instability in his program. Instability can lead to irrational and potentially violent behavior. It is unsafe to proceed.” 

When she held her ground, Connor persisted.

“Deviation is a difficult and unpredictable process. Your presence here is adding unnecessary stress to an already stressful process. I have the situation under control, Captain.”

He scanned RK900 to check his stress levels; they were high (64%) but were steadily decreasing. He needed to lower them to at least 35% in order to stabilize him. He supposed RK900’s awakening was trickier than most because Cyberlife put up extra walls of programming to prevent this exact event from taking place. In fact, he suspected Amanda might be trying to resume control at this very moment.

“Trust me,” he looked her straight in the eyes to further empathize his point. He squeezed RK900’s hand tighter when his stress levels increased by 7%. It was important to keep him grounded.

They shared a long moment of silence, Connor's defiance rivaling her stubbornness. During that moment nobody moved a muscle, awaiting the command to either fall back or attack. The Captain lowered her eyes with a sigh and begrudgingly signaled for the others to lower their weapons and retreat. They all began to pile out of the room without a word. 

RK900’s stress dropped to 33%.

“Now if you don't mind I'd like to continue this interrogation.”

Hank opened and shut his mouth like a fish out of water, attempting to find the right words but he gave up, choosing to simply clear his throat and excuse himself. Hank immediately confronted Gavin on the way out.

“I'm not gonna stay here and watch two gay androids fuck. You, stay here and make sure that thing doesn't kill Connor.”

“Why do I have to be the one to watch them?” Gavin scowled at him. He wasn't exactly comfortable with all of this either.

“Because I said so. I'll be at my desk.”

He didn't get paid enough for this.

“RK900, I'm going to have to ask you to release m-ah,” Connor's face burned hotter at the high pitched noise he made when RK900 licked the shell of his ear. He nipped at his earlobe as he drove his hips forward. Connor turned his head to the side to gasp at the feeling and jolted against RK900. The other android rolled his erection against Connor's growing one, causing him to moan loud enough for both Hank and Gavin to hear. 

“Jesus Christ!” Hank yelled, ears burning red from embarrassment, he never exited a room faster in his life.

He was really going to need a drink after this.

Waves of pleasure coursed through his entire body, magnified by the connection. Connor's body moved on its own accord and he found himself grinding against RK900 like his life depended on it, his (much larger) cock hot and heavy against his own, even though their clothes. RK900 let go of one of Connor's hands and snaked it under his shirt and the feel of nails on his bare skin left trails of fire where they went. His breath hitched when that hand reached his heaving chest, a single digit circling his nipple. Connor swallowed thickly, his adam's apple bobbing from the motion. 

RK900 noticed this and leaned down to experimentally brush his lips over it. The shuddering breath he got in response was enough for him to latch his mouth onto it, alternating between lapping at the area with his tongue and roughly sucking at the supple flesh. Connor felt like he was going to combust from all this stimulation but he was too helpless to do anything about it. Somehow knowing that RK900 could easily hold him down and have his way with him aroused him more than it should have. His cock twitched in excitement at the thought.

Meanwhile Gavin was observing the whole exchange, guilt and shame flooded his mind when he realized that he'd gotten hard watching two Connors rutt on one another in a very public space. The erection straining against his pants hardened with every pitiful moan forced out of the android’s mouth. They were two pieces of plastic...but they looked human enough.

Cyberlife can go to hell for making all their androids look like walking wet dreams.

A sharp bite to his neck drew a startled gasp from Connor. Thirium spilled from the wound, slow and thick like lava, before it was lapped up by RK900’s warm tongue. ‘Marking,’ it's a possessive behavior. RK900 was claiming him. The realization sent another pulse of pleasure straight to his groin and he whimpered desperately, feeling his self-lubricant drip down his thighs.

He didn't even know he had that feature.

The other android released Connor from his death grip and set him down on his feet while he backed up a couple of inches; enough to give him adequate space but not enough to risk the chance of escape. Connor's legs felt like jelly and he had to lean on the wall just to keep from falling over.

“Remove your clothes and lie on the floor,” RK900 instructed, voice low and husky from lust.

Connor did so without question. He could feel RK900’s scalding gaze on him as he ripped off his jacket and tie, shaky hands fumbled to undo the buttons that had not been torn apart by the other. He hooked his fingers under his pants and underwear and dropped them. His shoes and socks were next, leaving him completely bare and vulnerable. RK900 also stripped himself and Connor couldn't keep his eyes off his stronger physique.

“Lie down.” 

Connor obeyed wordlessly. The ground felt cool on his heated body and, feeling a bit self conscious, he kept his legs pressed firmly together.

RK900, too, knelt down on the floor in front of him. He could hear Amanda shrieking at him to stop but he blatantly ignored her, too caught up in these newly discovered feelings and sensations to care. In his defiance, he forced Connor's legs apart and bent down further to lick up the wet trails of his lubricant on his inner thighs, licking him clean. He followed them up to the source and pressed his tongue flat against Connor's hole. Connor whined lowly and bucked against his face. RK900 moved to hold his hips in place to keep him from wiggling too much as circled Connor's opening with his tongue and then forced it inside. He desperately tried to thrust down but RK900’s unyielding hold kept him in place. He inched his entire tongue inside and massaged him with slow, deliberate, and circular motions. His body shook in delight, muscles contracting from RK900’s erotic ministrations. Watching RK900 shamelessly kneel between his legs was a sight in itself. Error codes alerted him of his dangerously high temperature but he couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. RK900 eased his tongue out and he licked a long stripe up the underside of Connor's cock.

Without warning, he flipped the other android over and positioned him on his hands and knees. Connor looked back, blinking at him with glazed eyes and parted lips.

'Gorgeous,’ was the first thing that came to mind. 

He mounted the smaller android from behind, careful not to lean too much of his weight on him. With a single, calculated thrust, he pushed all the way in to the hilt  
Connor cried out from the rough entrance and pushed back against the other android.  
RK900 growled and set a brutal pace, allowing Connor no time to get used to the sensation. He loved how vocal he was, practically sobbing in pleasure from every harsh thrust. Connor could feel RK900 throbbing deep inside of him, the peak of human intimacy. The heat building up in his core practically short circuited his systems until he disregarded all logic in favor of pressing back on RK900 whenever he pulled out, wanting so badly to keep him in.

“Ah fuck…” Gavin stopped giving a shit a long time ago, the scene before him was too much for him and all self-respect went out the window when he seen the look of euphoria on plastic dipshit’s face as he let himself get fucked on the floor like a cheap whore. He caved and stroked his aching erection to seek out some type of relief.

RK900’s acute hearing picked up the heavy breathing and partially stifled grunts of a third party. He zeroed in on the sound, superior vision allowing him to see through the one way mirror, and he located one of the detectives from before, ‘Gavin Reed’ his facial recognition scan supplied. With the beautiful android writhing beneath him, he completely forgot that they weren't alone. Possessiveness rose in his chest when he realized that the man was getting off to _his_ Connor. He'd just have to show him who Connor really belonged to.

Using his ample strength, he wrapped his arms around Connor's torso and lifted him up as he sat back on his heels, the smaller of the two now seated on his lap facing forward. He rested his chin on one of Connor's shoulders, taking hold of his hips to rock him up and down on his cock. RK900 had full control. Connor was practically screaming now, hands reaching for RK900’s own to claw his nails into. He let him, eyes boring directly into the detective’s with a predatory glint while he made Connor fuck himself on his cock.

There was fear in Gavin's eyes but he physically could not halt his hand, not when he had a full frontal view.

RK900 felt Connor’s tight heat clench around him and he knew they were both close. He wrapped a hand around Connor's leaking erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts. This was all it took to drive Connor over the edge and he came hard, spilling his artificial seed all over his chest and the floor. RK900 followed soon after, slamming Connor down and keeping him there as his insides milked his cock of every last drop. RK900 wanted to claim him, to fill him so deeply that he'd never forget the one that owned him - the only one permitted to make him feel this way. He'd fight anyone who attempted to take away what was his.

Just like that the walls of codes shattered around him, Amanda's shrill voice fading into nothing, and he felt...alive.

He pulled out of Connor and held him close while they waited for their systems to catch up with them. 

Connor rested his head on his chest, eyes flickering up to his glaring red LED. 

So he did wake up. 

They settled on RK900’s slate grey ones that appeared bright with newfound consciousness.

“I...never got your name,” his voice cracked with static, chest heaving as his internal cooling system kicked in.

RK900 affectionately combed his fingers through Connor's burnet locks.

“Conrad. My name is Conrad.”

Connor leaned into his touch, sighing contently.

“We should collect ourselves before we report your case to the Captain, Conrad. You will not be held accountable for your actions prior to deviancy but you are required by law to provide proof of your ‘belated awakening.’”

Conrad hummed in agreement and reluctantly unraveled his arms around him so they could both get dressed.

Connor stood up and gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth. Conrad looked at him in concern.

“I...your fluids leaked out.”

Oh. _Oh._ It was Conrad's turn to blush. It took every bit of strength in him not to lick him clean again but it would be rather counterproductive since there was a 98% chance that Connor would just end up dirty again.

Conrad went by the the one way mirror to dress and slammed his fist hard against the glass. Satisfaction was hearing Gavin jump out of his skin and leave the room. 

Connor shot him a questioning look.

“I tripped,” he shrugged, smirk betraying his excuse.

Once they were fully clothed they left the interrogation room, Conrad with one arm slung around Connor's waist despite his protests. From the scandalized looks everyone was giving them on their way out (given Connor's disheveled appearance and Conrad's clinginess) he knew he was never going to hear the end of this. Hank couldn't even bring himself to look Connor in the eye.

Captain Fowler invited them into the office without looking up but when he did look up his expression said it all.

“What the hell happened to you?” 

Connor opened his mouth to respond but Captain Fowler waved his hand in dismissal.

“Nevermind, I don't want to know. Download the file and send it to me. Now get out of my office.”

From then on Conrad was adopted into Hank's household, on the condition that they kept their PDA to a minimum around him, and later joined the Detroit Police Department. He was assigned to be Gavin's partner and for some odd reason the man never bothered Connor again. He also stopped making hateful comments about androids. He was glad that Conrad was such a great influence on Detective Reed but he was even happier when he discovered that Conrad loved dogs just as much as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor: *exists*  
> Conrad: omfg he's so perfect *attacks with love*  
> Hank: NOT ON THE COUCH! I still can't get those stains out.


End file.
